pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Nicolas493
He blanqueado mi pagina de discusion. Para ver los antiguos mensajes vayan aqui, aqui o aqui tambien:D Por favor dejen los mensajes EN ESTA PAGINA Y NO EN LA ANTIGUA pero que quito y que dejo no se quitar y que dejar, si quito lo de las firmas igual dark lugia se enfada,pues esta la suya, pero dime que dejo y que quito,esque en dex no tengo mucha experienci(no menciono lo e las anteriores) ayudame pleaseArchivo:Mewto armado.png¿quien habra bajo esta piel? ¿quieres averiguarlo?Archivo:Emboar_NB.png 16:39 14 ene 2012 (UTC) gracias,ahora mismo me pongo a ello Archivo:Mewto armado.png¿quien habra bajo esta piel? ¿quieres averiguarlo?Archivo:Emboar_NB.png 21:04 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Me haces un VS de: Archivo:Misha_sprite.png PORFA!!!!. Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje lee mi saga visita mi región y mira mis fakemonArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 00:56 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Puedo ser administrador Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Pachirisu y su compañero Ducuac Archivo:Ducuac.png 04:45 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayudaa!! Pili me llamo hija de puta y me echo del chat ;( Persiamon X 20:20 17 ene 2012 (UTC) hola hola me dejarias el vs y el sprite del team rocket puedes elejir de que color me lo dejas a mi me da igual es para una serie Gran deoxis 13:38 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Por Favor Hola, Nicolas493, quería preguntarte si podrían poner esta plantilla los que les gusta mi serie (ya que tú tienes más poder que otros usuarios te lo pido haber si lo podías aprobar): Puffle Dime lo que Quieras Inscríbete en mi serie! O léela! ' 'Toma Aqui tuene su VS gracias por no pedirlo Archivo:VS_Jaimito_RL.png Fue algo facil pero solo ALGO Pokemon658 18:34 24 ene 2012 (UTC) 'hola' hola nico no es por ser pesado pero me dejarias a anelise para mi serie PAT vas hazer otra temporada de ng puedo salir como parte del equipo o entrenador o criador mi personaje es cheren y me llamo carlos gracias Gran deoxis 20:46 24 ene 2012 (UTC) No hace Falta Los VS no los uso solo use esos para indicar que es un combate importante Pokemon658 21:01 24 ene 2012 (UTC) SERIE hola nico queria decirte que he leido que vas haer una nueV serie y queria pedirte informacion y si puedo salir Gran deoxis 16:56 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Algo ha pasado... Hola Nico,hoy he ido a editar una página mía y resulta que no se puede cambiar a modo fuente.Eso relentizará muchas cosas.Te pido que mires a ver que ha pasado a ver si puedes hacer algo.Si no,no pasa nada. Gracias. Dark Mudkip Enfrentate a mí si te atrevesArchivo:Dark Mudkip.png 21:26 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Sí ya se arregló,gracias Nico. Dark Mudkip Enfrentate a mí si te atrevesArchivo:Dark Mudkip.png 22:47 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Número Dex de Embull 4 Hola Hola, Nico. Sólo quería preguntarte si mi OC (Archivo:Lake_Sprite.png) podría aparecer en los capítulos nuevos de RL, es que me gustan mucho series como esa ;).' Puffle Dime lo que Quieras Lée mi serie!' Hola Nico Iva a hacerte dos preguntas 1. Si podias decirle a Shas si no le molestaba que mi serie valla en episodios como PAU Ej. 1. se forma el equipo principal 2. Vs Team Rocket, etc. 2: ¿Me prestas a Togewings? 3. ¿Quieres salir en mi serie?, yo hago los sprites pero estan basados en usuarios, a tu personaje le pondria tus pokes preferidos (Menos Marshtomp, lo siento) Gracias :D Archivo:Raichu NB.pngYo soy Juan, y el es mi RaichuArchivo:Raichu NB.png hola hola me podrias dejar pokemon de tus regiones para unos episodios especiales y si puede salir sirena para cordinadora y jaimito , henry o tood para ser criadores fotagrofo puedes dejarmelos si quieres Gran deoxis 16:39 15 feb 2012 (UTC) una pregunta que no entiendo ¿por que estoy vaneado del chat, acaso he hecho algo malo. no he ofendido a nadie, solo me meti una vez, estuve hablando unos 30 segunos y me saliyo soy... yo el crea dex malas 15:36 19 feb 2012 (UTC) vale, grax como no ponia la fecha penaba que me quedaria bloqueadopara siempre! {:( yo soy... yo el crea dex malas 16:48 19 feb 2012 (UTC) .-. Bueno Nico yo solo doy mi opinion, no es tu problema que no me lleve bien con este gay y lo moleste, en cambio deberias de ponerte a dejar de hacer recolores y mejorar y borrar las basuras de "sprites" (si se les puede decir asi) Soy Tu Madre! xD 22:01 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Me vale Osea solo insultaba a este gay ya que me cae mal, por cierto me dijo que me va a hackear, solo insultaba a ese gay no a otros mira a Juan le he estado pasando recomendaciones por el chat y a otros, no insulto a todos pero has lo que quieras no importa. Soy Tu Madre! xD 00:13 23 feb 2012 (UTC) :o QUiero ser admiiiin :berrinche: porfa te juro que no me voy de nuevo c: мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 21:50 23 feb 2012 (UTC) :33 GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS no pensé que me lo volverías a conceder, a su ordén jefazo c: мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 22:17 23 feb 2012 (UTC) PD: Borro los robados de Zangoose nosecuantos?? c: Okey ya los borro n.n ehmmm no se creo que las reglas, y algunas páginas de usuarios como esa donde están los mails o variedades los usuarios :) мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 22:51 23 feb 2012 (UTC) em.... solo si me das permiso esto , puedo poner en mantenimiento de imagen a los fakes de la Sandy Dex excepto el fake??Psychic-boss70 19:45 2 mar 2012 (UTC) =Hol,Amigo= Hola,amigo queira darte esto,tome tu sprite y lo hize con sai! mira como quedo: Archivo:Gdlhfd.png Página de usuario Por qué me pone en la plantilla del perfil de mi pagina de usuario? Es que no lo entiendo y eso queda mal. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 22:47 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Como hago? Hola, no sabia que tambien eras colombiano... soy de Cucuta... en fin, no se a quien escribirle o como le hago pero, tal vez tu sepas como hacer para que me borren mi pagina de La Wikia de Pokefanon, o sea, ya no quiero tener un perfil en esta Wikia, sabes como lo puedo borrar? o si lo puedes hacer tu... O sea, yo se como borrar mi info de esta Wikia, pero en mis paginas de usuario de otras Wikias me sale que yo pertenezco a esta Wikia, borrenmela, o digame como... --Domino Effect 21:15 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Espero Porque aun no me borran mi cuenta? tengo que hacer algo grave o que ... O POR DIOS, GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS NICO ERES EL MEJOR :'3 мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 22:05 19 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿hay? ¿hay alguna forma de poner un video que tenga yo, sin estar subido a internet?(es para mi spore dex)El Sableye Acecha en las sombras 13:14 21 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿es mucho pedir? me gustaria que borraras la spore dex, esque no la voy a continuar(no se nota lo que son)seguire haciendo la dual dex.El Sableye Acecha en las sombras 12:36 23 mar 2012 (UTC) >:| Te odio nico, Galboreiku era bueno se que tiene la página imcompleta pero se completará antes de colocarlo en la página principal. PD: .|. Archivo:Pokeball-1-.pngTepig, adelante!MSN for meMira mi sagaDisfruta de mis pokemonAdopta un CherumonArchivo:Pokeball-1-.png 00:07 24 mar 2012 (UTC) hola estuve chateando por el chat (ewe) con puffle y me dijo que quiere ser moderador del chat y yo bueno vi que tengo mas de 1300 ediciones y te pregunto si puedo ser admin PD:persiamon es nefertimon lo que pasa es que se le olvido la contraseña y tuvo que crearse otra cuenta Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gif'Gyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempre lee mi saga Archivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif' 22:20 26 mar 2012 (UTC) 2 cosas hola nico queria pedirte unas cosas 1 podrias pasarme todos los capitulos de todas las temporadas de NG 2 podrias pasarme todas tus peliculas es que me gusta tu serie gracias Gran deoxis 16:45 27 mar 2012 (UTC) lo de puff emmmm para convertirlo en moderador del chat tengo que ser administrador por eso te pedi que lo hicieras tu. ¬¬ Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gif'Gyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempre lee mi saga Archivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif' 20:11 27 mar 2012 (UTC) Moderador Esto, querria volver a recuperar mi puesto de Moderador del Chat ya que he vuelto, y sobre lo de editar, estoy preparando algo grande... Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 17:02 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Es mejor tarde que nunca Soy palkiratina y aqui esta tu mascota, te salio brillante.Archivo:Drifblisteel_brillante.png Koloktos 21:37 4 abr 2012 (UTC) PD:Los recolores de líderes son cambios de colores entre uno y otro. gracias elijo R cojo a bianca a lola y oscar y se me ocurrio la idea de que podiamos relacionar nuestras series al final cojes a mi oc de carlos y podria quedar finalista o ganador en la liga de RL Gran deoxis 19:07 8 abr 2012 (UTC) cheren es el mismo que cheren pronto le canviare la chaqueta (son hermanos gemelos) Gran deoxis 16:39 9 abr 2012 (UTC) aun peor es la wiki de draco, en la que estan trunks,draco,elglaceoncreciente y otro mas, al principio vi una parodia de galbosei (el 1º) y despues fui viendo mas incluyendo un plagio de pokemon battle simulator y asiPsychic-boss70 17:39 9 abr 2012 (UTC) gracias 2 hola queria decirte que me lo pnese y utilizo RR y te hare las mm de RR adios gracias 3 al final no escojo ninguna tuya y si quieres qualquier personaje que quiera podra salir dime qual mi serie que sera en la nueva teselia y quando quieras vente al chat y hablamos Gran deoxis 18:59 12 abr 2012 (UTC) nico... podrias rellenar uno de los puestos de investigadores de enigmas (si fueras solosis a duosion y a reuniclus, te los agradeceria para incluir otro personaje de tipo psiquico o el que quieras, es por no repetir mucho el tipo agua)Psychic-boss70 09:50 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Quiero... mis poderes devuelta :D Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 09:55 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola quisiera adoptar un Cronix, un Irman y un Imin.Nicolas, porfavor. Koloktos 16:51 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por las mascotas, como agradecimiento te daré un Marioshtomp Archivo:Marioshtomp.png Koloktos 03:05 24 abr 2012 (UTC) hola ya hace tiempo que meuni a la wiki pero queria preguntartesi quieres ser mi amigo por favor Supershaymin 18:09 24 abr 2012 (UTC)thumb|32px Disculpa Me gustaría que desbloquearas al usuario Ultimate gelido, es mi primo, y ha prometido no volver a hacer nada malo. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 12:09 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Problemas en el chat Veras Nico, viejo amigo. Primero quiero saludarte cordialmente, ya que hace 2 años que no nos vemos, pero ahora, al caso. Sucede que los moderadores del chat, se supone que esta PROHIBIDO hacer Spam. Sucede que los moderadores estan abusando de su poder y, por ejemplo, recien Frost me expulso a mi y a medio mundo, solo porque Vileplume estaba haciendo spam. Ademas, lo que yo me pregunto, es: sucede que ''dicen que tienes que tener 400 articulos para ser moderador del chat. Yo ya llevo 600 y no lo soy. Porque ocurre eso? Cordialmente, te saluda, tu viejo amigo, Felipe. Archivo: Snivy NB.gif' La quinta generacion es lo mejor No me crees??' 22:01 29 abr 2012 (UTC) chat hola nico podrias conectarte al chat es que me gustaria hablar con tigo en el chat mejor que en dicusion Gran deoxis 16:15 30 abr 2012 (UTC) NICOLAS, YA ESTOY HARTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIERES SABER POR QUE FELIPE SE FUE? SUCEDE QUE VILEPLUME SE FUE PORQUE DIJO QUE FELIPE LA ESTABA HARTANDO, Y PUFFLE SE ENOJO CON EL, COMO FELIPE LE ENCANTA CUIDAR SU IMAGEN PERSONAL (LO CONOZCO EN LA VIDA REAL, EL ME HABLO DE TI) SE PREOCUPO. EL PROBLEMA ES QUE PUFFLE LO ACABA DE BLOQUEAR POR SU IRA DESMEDIDA, YA ME TIENEN HARTO, TAMBIEN A TAMASHIKOROKO, O TAMAO, SOLO POR EL HECHO QUE VILEPLUME TAMBIEN SE ENOJO CON ELLA. AHI TIENES MI QUEJA, ESE PUFFLE SOLO HACE Y DESHACE, SIN VER LOS SENTIMIENTOS AJENOS!!!!!!!! EXIJO QUE LE HAGAS ALGO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS Y DE TODO LO QUE ES BUENO.Aza500 23:00 30 abr 2012 (UTC) NICO-SEMPAI! no hagas caso a ese n00b que dijo lo de puff,el tuvo razones para bloquearlos ya que han causado peleas en el chat varias veces,hasta el punto que han hecho en que vileplume se fuera y puff,como un buen mod,les dio un bloqueo justo,pero az00b cree que es permanente y se puso a atacarlo .-. Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 23:19 30 abr 2012 (UTC) una cosa crees, que yo valgo para adm.? me lo estaba preguntando hace tiempo y si es asi, como podria serlo? PD:ahora podrias conectarte al chat para ver algo que valga para noticiaPsychic-boss70 17:43 1 may 2012 (UTC) tipos hola nico una pregunta los tipos inventados de Plantillas de pokedex avanzadas los puedo cojer yo? Gran deoxis 06:03 4 may 2012 (UTC) La tonteria que me mande nico el nuevo mensaje que deje es completamente fundamentado y sin ningun insulto perdona el anterior es que ya no lo podia soportar mi pasiencia llego al limite. Renzo5X 03:03 25 abr 2012 (UTC)Frogiant y Renzo5XRenzo5X 03:03 25 abr 2012 (UTC) Nico Creo que Red deberia ser admin, lleva mas de 1 año aqui y ademas, siempre esta contribuyendo. EL me lo ha pedido asi que, que opinas? Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']] 55px 17:34 5 may 2012 (UTC) Holap, gracias por el mensaje,ah, nico, si quieres te ayudo a hacer sprites, no te ofendas, pero tus sprites no quedan muy... buenos... bueno, te pregunto si quieres ser mi amigo, si es así ponme un rayquaza, plis, chau. No tengo firma, pero soy Arceus24274 tipos me dejas usar tipo hechizo como rival de magia gracias ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Cuento contigo, Nico n.n! Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 19:29 8 may 2012 (UTC) Oye Nico Que ria pedirte un favor, revisa el blog Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Revolucion de Juego: Ghost of Sparta y dime si debe ser borrado. En caso de que si porfavor no lo borres, lo cambiare y tendra que ver con Pokemon Te lo dice el link ewe